The NotSoGreat Escape
by The-Grim-Prince
Summary: Finland finds himself stranded and naked in France's house on Christmas Eve. With no means of getting away by himself, Tino is forced to resort to a dreaded measure. Call Su-san to come pick him up. SuFin, fluff. Post "2007 Christmas Rampage".


(( I'm a humongous SuFin fan. I hope they are in the anime soon… This story is based on the 2007 Christmas Rampage. Some of the most awesome chapters of Hetalia… Heh heh.

Please please please review my story! I need the feedback and encouragement. I would greatly appreciate your input.

This is a one-shot, by the way. Story… Initiate! ))

:::

Finland searched the room from top to bottom frantically, while holding poor Hana Tamago over his nether region. He looked on the floor, under the bed, in the closet, in the drawers, behind the drawers, and just about any other place in the confines of the room. He even peeked out the door into the hallway. With a depressed sigh, Finland sat back down on the bed, using a hand to keep the doggy from getting away.

"I can't find my clothes," he sighed, a chill passing through him. He stared at the floor, chastising France in his mind over kidnapping him. That pervert… Fortunately, he didn't seem to be in the house anymore. The sound of the front door closing had echoed through the house about fifteen minutes ago.

"I need to get out of here," he said, nervous yet determined. Tino stood up with Hana and went to carefully look through the thin crack in the window drapery. Outside, it had started to snow. He could already feel the bite of the cold, though he wasn't outside yet.

Strangely, there wasn't anything to wear in the drawers that he checked. They were completely empty. This had to be a guest room. There was a chance that Francis had some clothes in his room, but three reasons kept him from grabbing some. First, he had no idea where Francis's room was in this large house. Second, there was the possibility that someone else was in the house, or about to come in. Third, Tino couldn't bring himself to steal from France.

Even if he did manage to get some, he had no way to get home. He didn't have a car, and it was too cold to try to walk somewhere that provided transportation.

There was only one thing that he could do at this point. Hesitantly, Finland glanced over at the bedside table at something that he had been avoiding during the whole search. Unfortunately, it was his only ticket out of here.

_Go for it_, Hana Tamago encouraged him, looking up at his master.

Tino heaved a sigh, and inched towards the end table. Or rather, the telephone on top of it.

He picked up the receiver. Fortunately, it was actually hooked up, judging by the sound of the dial tone. The phone was an old rotary phone, matching the decoration of the room. Remembering his number off the top of his head, Tino started to dial it.

Hoping that it wasn't too late, the time most likely being around 11:30pm or 12:00pm, he listened to the ringing. After two or three rings, the phone was finally picked up.

"Hello?" Su-san responded.

Shyly, Finland replied with a shaky, "Hi, Su-san. Um… I'm in a bit of a bind right now."

Su-san was silent. Though, Tino could tell that he was most likely jumping out of his seat at the ready right now.

"Well, I was doing that Christmas letter read and respond thing… And I was kind of… kidnapped by France…" he admitted. "I'm stuck at his house, and I kind need-"

The phone suddenly hung up. Tino sighed. He knew that Su-san didn't hang up in frustration to say 'no'. He was running out the door as fast as he could and getting into the car. No time for words.

Finland replaced the receiver, then sat down on the bed, leaning back on the wall it was pushed against. He could see through another space in the curtains nearby. The snow was still coming down pretty hard. It looked like this holiday would definitely be a white Christmas.

"I… don't think I got a present for Su-san," he thought aloud in a mutter as Hana yawned.

…

It was hard to tell how long they had been sitting there. There wasn't any form of timepiece around. At least an hour, possibly two, had passed. Finland could feel himself getting sleepy.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open quickly. Tino quickly got up and moved towards the closed room door, and pressed one ear up against it. Was it France? Or Su-san? Or someone else?

It was silent outside. Then someone started to walk down the hallway. The person paused, then started knocking on the doors one by one.

Finland smiled. It must be Sweden!

He was about to call out, but then paused. Tino realized with shock that he was still in his birthday suit. He should have made an effort to tell Su-san to bring a change of clothes. He picked up Hana, who had walked over in curiosity, and used him yet again as a short of censor.

Summoning up the courage, Tino finally cracked open the door and peeked out. "S-Su-san?" he called out.

Sweden was already in front of the door. He stared down at Tino, unintentionally ominous.

"Scary," Tino squeaked, flinching.

"Ready t'go?" he asked, shortly.

"About that…" Tino responded while opening the door a bit more to reveal his bare torso. He pretty much gave the picture that he was nude.

Sweden's face darkened instantly, his expression going angry. "Did he…"

"No! No, he didn't do anything!" Tino tried to explain quickly. "He took a picture… but that was it! I was just some sort of practical joke! That's all!"

Su-san looked away, calming down a bit. Without saying anything else, he unbuttoned his jacket and shrugged it off. He held it out towards Tino, who took it through the crack of the door guiltily.

"Thank you…" he quietly said. As he was pulling it on, he froze in horror.

In front of him, Su-san was unzipping his fly.

"E-eh?! Su-san… What are you doing?!"

He pulled his pants down and stepped out of them with his boots still on, Finland recoiling in fear. Su-san instantly handed them to Tino, now only in a button-up shirt, boxers, and boots.

Tino stared at his offering, then looked back up at Su-san. "I can't… You'll freeze," he refused.

"'S okay. I'll be fine," he replied.

Finland stared at the pants. He knew that he would be fighting a losing battle if he protested any more. With a sigh, he carefully put down Hana Tamago to take the pants from Su-san.

A few minutes later, they stood in the front door frame. On the ground was a nice, even coat of snow. It must have been over six or seven inches, and still going. Tino glanced over at Su-san to see if it bothered him at all, holding the waist of the large pants to keep them from slipping down.

Instead of looking at the snow, Sweden was looking down at Finland's bare feet.

Without a pause, Tino found himself scooped up in Su-san's arms like a new bride. Hana jumped on his stomach in the process.

"U-um, Su-san, I can walk," he argued, wrapping his arms around Su-san's neck in fear of falling.

"Y'll freeze," he simply replied, stepping into the winter before Finland could say anything else.

He just held on tight as Su-san closed the door behind himself, then walked down the front pathway. It would probably be a comical picture to anyone else. Finland in baggy clothes with a puppy curled up on his stomach while being carried by Sweden, who was in his boxers (and a shirt), through the snow in the middle of the night.

"Where's the car?" Tino asked as Su-san kept walking.

"Nn, down the street," he answered.

Tino could feel waves of guilt and shame wash over himself. He was stupid for getting into such a predicament. He had been warned about Francis before. But he didn't listen. Finland watched, over Sweden's shoulder, France's house getting further and further away.

Finally, they came to a stop. Tino turned his attention forward again, noticing that they reached the car. Su-san kept holding him while using one hand to open the passenger-side door. With expert maneuvering, the man gingerly placed Tino on the seat, without shaking Hana Tamago off. He buckled Finland's seatbelt for him, then closed the door. Su-san walked around and got into the driver's seat.

Tino noticed that the car keys had been left in the ignition. Su-san must have just rushed right out of the car and to his aid.

"…Thank you," he quietly said as the car was started.

Su-san turned to look at Tino, then turned his attention back to starting the car. With a slight blush, he responded, "Have t'take care of m'wife…"

"I'm not your wife," Tino muttered inaudibly, burying his nose down into the collar of the coat for warmth. Sweden didn't seem to hear him.

They drove away in the snow and the cold.

…

Finland came into the living room with a fresh change of clothes that actually fit him. He regretted losing the Santa hat, but at least he wasn't naked in another country's room anymore. He was much warmer in the comfort of their own home.

Tino looked over at Su-san, who was sitting on the couch with Hana curled up next to him. He was also back in his clothes, with a warm sweater. He tensed up a bit, then gave a sneeze. Su-san sniffled, rubbing his nose while trying to relax off the shivers passing through his body

With a bit of dismay, Tino realized that the whole ordeal probably made him catch cold. Right away, he quickly walked to the kitchen to put some water on to boil. Su-san noticed the movement, wondering where he was going.

A few minutes later, Finland came back out with a mug of hot tea for Sweden. "This should warm you up," he said, offering it to Su-san.

He nodded in return, and took the mug from Tino. The clock nearby revealed that it was actually 3:48 in the morning. It was Christmas.

As soon as Su-san was done, Tino took back the mug. "You should probably go to bed. It's late," he suggested, bringing the empty mug to the kitchen. He rinsed it off in the sink as Su-san removed his glasses and placed them on the coffee table. Giving Hana Tamago a gentle pat, he left for his room.

As soon as he was gone, a look of worry spread over Tino's face. Su-san was probably sick, and it was his fault. He gingerly let the mug sit at the bottom of the sink. Su-san was so kind to him… He drove all the way to get Tino, gave him his clothes, and took him home right away.

Finland sighed. He left the kitchen to retrieve his puppy, and then retreated to his room.

…

Tino sat in his nightwear on the edge of his bed. He just couldn't shake heavy feelings of remorse.

Carelessness… Now Su-san has a cold…

Shakily, he stood up. Not quite knowing what he was doing, Tino left his room and quietly walked down the hall. He stopped in front of Su-san's cracked-open door. With a hesitant feeling, he pushed the door open a little to peer inside. Through the darkness, he could make out Sweden's form laying on his bed, his back to Tino.

Finland took a deep breath, and stepped inside. He partially closed the door behind himself, then approached the bed. He stood there for a moment.

It was a pretty big bed…

Gingerly, Tino lifted the covers enough for him to sidle his way under them. Well-covered, he wiggled over to get closer to the man sleeping in front of him. Feeling quite fearless for once, he cuddled up to Su-san's back. He could feel the bigger guy shivering a bit, though he felt a bit hot to the touch.

With a sigh, Tino rubbed Su-san's back in comfort for about five seconds.

Not too long later, Su-san suddenly rolled over, draping an arm over Tino, and keeping them close together. He seemed to be asleep.

With a shy blush, Tino wrapped an arm around Sweden. "Merry Christmas, Su-san," he whispered.

Then fell asleep.

:::

(( I hope you all enjoyed it! It would be a fun thing to post as a Christmas special, but I'd rather not wait 8 months. I'm writing more Hetalia fanfics, so feel free to drop by my profile once in a while. I'm trying to make at least one for each of my favorite pairings. Though, SuFin is my favorite…

Remember to drop me a review! I really care about what you think! ))


End file.
